


Gli stratagemmi per fare colpo

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin emise un sonoro sbuffo di disapprovazione e si lasciò cadere di nuovo disteso. La sua assenza di repliche di qualsivoglia tipo fece intuire a Nitori che poteva tornare a dormire e così fece. Nel frattempo, Matsuoka stava ribollendo di rabbia: Mikoshiba era sempre stato a suo parere un po' eccentrico, però non si era mai spinto fino al punto di farli lavorare anche nell'unico giorno in cui avevano pieno diritto al riposo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli stratagemmi per fare colpo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _Pudore_ per la sesta settimana del [COW-T 4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70578.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1525 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Talvolta Rin non capiva affatto l'entusiasmo del suo capitano, specialmente quando questi sembrava al settimo cielo imponendo a tutta la squadra un allenamento collettivo _di domenica mattina_.   
Trattandosi di allenamenti, lui era sempre il primo a mettersi in gioco per vedere di migliorare le sue già eccellenti capacità di nuotatore o stabilire un nuovo tempo. Il suo essere sempre battagliero come se partecipasse alla finale di qualche torneo era d'ispirazione per tutti, in primo luogo il suo giovane compagno di stanza, che lo emulava nei limiti delle sue capacità; tuttavia, la domenica mattina era un sacro ed intoccabile momento di riposo per tutti, Rin incluso.   
La sera avanti Matsuoka era riuscito a farsi accordare il permesso per uscire ed aveva trascorso la sera fuori ad una piccola fiera di paese con i suoi vecchi compagni di nuoto, sempre lieti di rivederlo anche al di fuori delle competizioni sportive.   
Avevano cenato fuori ed avevano passeggiato a lungo chiacchierando del più e del meno. Rei era addirittura riuscito a partecipare attivamente alla conversazione senza finire a litigare con Rin per la sua ancora scarsa esperienza con il suo stile di nuoto prediletto.   
Il rosso era ritornato alla Samezuka verso mezzanotte, poco prima del coprifuoco che solo per il sabato sera era stato spostato a mezzanotte e mezzo per permettere agli studenti di potersi godere qualche divertimento.   
Mentre si spogliava per mettersi a dormire, Rin svegliò inavvertitamente Natori, che aveva il sonno abbastanza leggero.   
Il ragazzo si stropicciò gli occhi e rimase ad osservarlo intontito per alcuni attimi mentre il suo cervello si applicava per riemergere dal sonno.   
«Scusami Natori» sussurrò a bassa voce Rin, sedendosi sul suo letto.   
Quando finalmente il suo compagno riuscì a snebbiare la mente, con un sussulto si piegò per guardare il suo senpai che si era appena sdraiato sotto le coperte del letto sottostante il suo.   
«Il capitano stasera a cena ci ha detto che domattina ci sarà un allenamento extra» annunciò, la voce ancora un po' impastata dal sonno.   
A Rin occorse qualche secondo per elaborare l'informazione; dopodiché scattò seduto e si sporse a guardare Nitori.   
«Cosa? Domani è domenica!» protestò a viva voce irato «A che ora?».   
«La solita» comunicò l'altro.   
Rin emise un sonoro sbuffo di disapprovazione e si lasciò cadere di nuovo disteso. La sua assenza di repliche di qualsivoglia tipo fece intuire a Nitori che poteva tornare a dormire e così fece. Nel frattempo, Matsuoka stava ribollendo di rabbia: Mikoshiba era sempre stato a suo parere un po' eccentrico, però non si era mai spinto fino al punto di farli lavorare anche nell'unico giorno in cui avevano pieno diritto al riposo.   
Oltretutto, si sorprendeva del fatto che Seijuro non si fosse premurato di avvertirlo tramite una email sul cellulare. Ricordava bene di avergli dato il suo numero.   
Scosse la testa e si volse su un fianco, chiudendo ostinatamente gli occhi per scacciare l'idea di andare a svegliarlo per dirgliene quattro.   
Doveva dormire, altrimenti sarebbe stata un'impresa ancora più impossibile superare l'allenamento dell'indomani.   
Il suo cellulare vibrò e subito si allungò a prenderlo, accendendo lo schermo.   
Gli era appena arrivata una mail. Aprendola, scoprì che era di Mikoshiba e che effettivamente gli aveva scritto avvisandolo dell'allenamento.   
Rin divenne paonazzo ricordando solo in quel momento che alla fiera aveva notato che il suo cellulare non prendeva.   
Lo aveva avvisato e lui non aveva potuto vedere l'email. Spense definitivamente il cellulare e lo posò sul comodino con un po' troppa energia, colto da un improvviso eccesso d'ira.   
Sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di addormentarsi definitivamente.   
L'indomani mattina a svegliarlo - o, per dir meglio, a _strapparlo_ al sonno - fu Nitori. Il ragazzo era sveglio tanto quanto lo era gli altri giorni e sembrava ansioso di prender parte agli allenamenti.   
Per destare Matsuoka gli si accostò e lo scosse leggermente per le spalle, chiamandolo.   
Rin si volse dal lato opposto mugugnando irritato, ma Aiichiro insistette ancora finché il rosso non si decise ad aprire gli occhi.   
«Abbiamo l'allenamento, Rin» gli ricordò gentilmente, sperando che non se la prendesse con lui.   
Per sua fortuna il sonno era tanto da ammansirlo, altrimenti avrebbe seriamente dovuto temere per la sua incolumità.   
Rin si mise seduto sollevando le coperte, sbadigliando vistosamente. I capelli solitamente lisci erano tutti arruffati, come se avesse lottato contro le coperte nel sonno.   
«Ho capito, ora mi alzo...» bofonchiò continuando a sbadigliare.   
Stropicciò gli occhi mentre si alzava e si dirigeva a prendere la sua tuta ed il costume da bagno.   
Aiichiro lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre attraversava la camera, raccogliendo gli abiti.   
Sembrava desideroso di trovare un qualsivoglia posto per posare le membra e riposarsi, ma non tornò a letto. Si vestì e, assieme al suo amico più giovane, uscì per andare alla piscina.   
Sperava tanto che il contatto con l'acqua gelida lo facesse svegliare definitivamente. Gli bruciavano gli occhi per la stanchezza. Prima però avrebbe scaraventato in piscina Mikoshiba per quell'allenamento totalmente ingiustificato.   
Nitori gli camminava affianco, tenendolo d'occhio per via del suo palese malumore.   
Rin sbadigliò come minimo cinque volte lungo il tragitto ed aveva gli occhi arrossati ed umidi. Quando arrivarono a destinazione, c'era qualcuno del club di nuoto che era già arrivato. A che ore si fossero alzati per essere già lì era e rimaneva un mistero. A Rin non interessava affatto saperlo.   
Lui e Aiichiro andarono a cambiarsi e tornarono in costume pochi minuti dopo, constatando che adesso c'era ancora più gente. Tra di loro, tuttavia, nessuno dei due riusciva a scorgere il capitano Mikoshiba.   
«Ha organizzato lui questo allenamento extra e viene pure tardi?» brontolò Rin avvicinandosi alla vasca guardandosi attorno spazientito.   
Nitori ebbe la vista molto più lunga della sua e lo vide, lontano dalla vasca, in un punto che - dalla posizione in cui si trovava - il suo senpai non avrebbe potuto vedere - e forse era meglio così. Il ragazzo però era un buon amico di Rin e non gli andava di tenergli segrete certe cose, anche perché poi avrebbe potuto scaricare su di lui la propria ira.   
Con voce non eccessivamente alta, disse: «Quella non è tua sorella, Rin-senpai?».   
Subito Rin si volse a seguire il punto indicatogli dal suo compagno di stanza, trovandosi a guardare sua sorella Gou in piedi lontano dalla vasca ed intenta a parlare con nientemeno che Mikoshiba.   
Matsuoka divenne paonazzo per la rabbia vedendo che sua sorella pareva lustrarsi gli occhi con il corpo quasi statuario di Seijuro, il quale pareva volersi mettere in mostra con lei ad ogni costo. Aveva addirittura messo un costume da bagno talmente ridotto che Rin si sorprese di come potesse starci dentro.   
Sembrava tutto studiato affinché risaltasse la sua mascolinità e la sua forma fisica smagliante e Gou pareva essere caduta nella trappola senza tanti sforzi.   
 _«Quello è senza un briciolo di pudore»_ rifletté mentre arrossiva all'idea di quanto gli slip che indossava sottolineassero le dimensioni e la forma della sua virilità.   
Poteva anche essere sua sorella - e pertanto abituata a vedere ragazzi in costume da bagno - però era pur sempre una ragazza e lui era suo fratello. Doveva fare qualcosa prima che Mikoshiba si spingesse oltre.   
Non era stato molto amorevole nei confronti di Gou negli ultimi anni, lo ammetteva; tuttavia, era dannatamente geloso di lei, soprattutto quando era in compagnia di galletti arroganti pronti a tutto pur di ottenere le sue attenzioni.   
Rin si affrettò ad avvicinarsi al capitano, gli occhi che brillavano di un'ira a stento repressa.   
Nitori era certo di aver percepito al suo passaggio un'ondata di furia cieca che trasudava dalla sua persona e si spandeva all'intorno come un'aura maligna che metteva in guardia tutti coloro che incrociava su quanto fosse poco saggio mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.   
Gou lo vide arrivare solo quando era ormai troppo tardi per evitare di essere investita dalla sua rabbia.   
«Fratellone...!» esclamò arretrando leggermente, ponendo un po' più di distanza tra di lei ed il capitano.   
Seijuro si girò ad affrontare Rin totalmente impreparato alla sua ira.   
«Ah, sei già arrivato! Hai un aspetto orribile, hai dormito?» domandò gioviale Seijuro.   
«È vero, fratellone... sembri esausto» constatò Gou, aggrottando le sopracciglia preoccupata.   
«Colpa di un certo capitano che fissa gli allenamenti la domenica mattina» replicò in tono eloquente «A proposito dell'allenamento, senza di te non possiamo cominciare capitano» soggiunse.   
«Sì, ora arrivo... salut...»   
«Andiamo, capitano. Nessuno vuole rimanere qui fino a pranzo» lo interruppe con voce più ferma, afferrandolo per un polso e trascinandolo via quasi di peso.   
«E tu non hai altro da fare, sorellina? Sbaglio o sei una manager?» esclamò a voce così alta Rin da farsi sentire praticamente da tutti.   
Gou arrossì fino a divenire paonazza per la vergogna. Irrigidì le spalle e fece una linguaccia al fratello mentre non la guardava.   
«Sei insopportabile certe volte!» sbottò a voce altrettanto alta, girando i tacchi e andandosene, offesa.   
«Ehi, Rin!» protestò Seijuro, riuscendo finalmente ad opporsi alla strenua presa del compagno.   
«Smettila di metterti in mostra con Gou, chiaro?!» replicò con fervore l'altro.   
«C-calmati... uff, avevo organizzato questo allenamento per...»   
«Per...?» lo incalzò Matsuoka, riprendendo ad arrabbiarsi «Non dirmi che questo allenamento era solo una scusa per vedere mia sorella?!».   
Mikoshiba si svincolò dalla sua presa ed esclamò ad alta voce: «Forza, cominciamo a lavorare!».   
Anche se si era sottratto alla risposta, non poteva certo sfuggire al truce sguardo che Rin gli stava rivolgendo e che sembrava bruciargli la pelle.   
Avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo prima o poi, ma prima voleva portare a termine l'allenamento. Per le ire di un fratello geloso avrebbe avuto tempo poi.


End file.
